The present invention is related to a ratchet wrench including a handle and a handle sleeve fitted around the handle. When rotating the handle sleeve relative to the handle, a driving head is driven through a transmission mechanism to output torque.
FIG. 4 shows a conventional ratchet wrench 7 having a handle 71 and a head section 72 integrally connected with the handle 71. A working head 721 is mounted in the head section 72. An adjustment button 8 is disposed on the head section 72 for switching the wrenching direction of the working head 721.
In use, the adjustment button 8 is first rotated to decide whether the working head 721 wrenches a work piece clockwise or counterclockwise. The handle 71 is reciprocally swung to drive the working head 721 for wrenching a work piece. However, it is hard for a user to microadjust the work piece by means of swinging the handle 71. Moreover, in the case of a narrow working space, it will be hard for the user to reciprocally swing the handle 71 for wrenching the work piece.
In addition, the conventional ratchet wrench can be only manually operated. This leads to low working efficiency.